One wish
by jadeypooh
Summary: hwo could he do this to some one he loved how could he have doen this .. now what is he going to do ... shes mad and not being very fogiving .... rated m for latter chaps
1. stupid

One wish  
chapter 1: stupid …

She really though she could trust her … she really did. She was supposed to be her best friend. Your supposed to be able to trust your best friend right ?… but now…. What was she supposed to do .. She had just lost her best friend and boy friend . She loved them both … and they back stabbed her. And now … she's crying in her room . All by her self with no one to talk to about what just happened. Now … how hard is that …

This girl , well… she was beautiful, but she didn't think she was… it was because her Ex best friend was always getting guys and she … never… except for one … but what happened , she just had to take him too " am I that ugly?… am I that stupid ? Why cant I be like her?…" that's all she was thinking with her music blared , tears running down her face, and rain falling out side. She just wished that she could go back and make everything better. But she couldn't .

knock. Knock  
a knock was herd from the door and sakura turned down her music a little " What !"  
" is some thing wrong hunny…?"  
" no leave me a lone !"  
" Sakura…"  
" Nothing is wrong ! No please leave me alone!"  
"……" nothing after that was herd from the other side of the door.

After a while Sakura fell asleep..

* * *

He felt terrible. He didn't even know why this all happened . He hurt her … for her best friend. How could he do that . He wanted to go over then right now and tell her he was joking and that he didn't like Ino. But he knew he would be lying . He had no clue why he like Ino.. But he did . He wanted to kill him self, that how bad he felt but he needed to do some thing. The thing was … what did he need to do .

It had been almost 10 months that they had been going out and one of the worst thing was that tomorrow was her birth day and he told her the eve of . How could he be so stupid .

" erg!" Sasuke fell back and looked at his ceiling "… why do I have to have emotions… y did I have to do this?…. The only thing I can think f doing id not doing any thing … sigh… " that's what he was going to do . He was going to do nothing . He was just going to sits and do nothing about it …what a great thing to do … right … wrong… sooner or later… its all going to come back and smack him in the face …

* * *

ok... this is my first naruto fanfic... please tell me what you think if you liek how it goes ill keep adding more chapters to it but if you dont likw it ... il make it short... so please review and tell me what you think ... 


	2. shocked

One wish  
Chapter 2- Shocked

It had be 8 years since the break up Sasuke went out with Ino .. But they ended up breaking up 1 week in… then next Ino was with Shikamaru. Sakura missed Sasuke … but .. She had to get used to the fact that she will never be with him . He had changed be com more emotion less… more secretive… more … cold. After high school she had moved to the city to go to university . Last year she finished university and started a job in an office . Not the thing she wanted to do … but she didn't really believe in her self so.. She didn't try to get her dream job.  
She walked into the office to she her friend Hinata. She walked over to her  
" hey .. Any mail today .." Sakura asked  
".. hey .. No.. but ..ht boss wants to see you …"  
" ah.. I see .. Ok… talk to you later.. Oh yeah .. Hold all my calls … "  
" sure…"  
Sakura walks over to the elevator and up to the 17th floor. On her way up the elevator she wasn't thinking about that the boss wanted she knew what he wanted… She had to take a week off to get all her stuff to her new apartment and every thing set up. She got the bosses floor and walked off the elevator and to her bosses office. She walked in .

" ah…finally… so I got your message that you needed a week off to move into your new apartment.."  
"… Yeah … is that ok ?"  
"… yeah … but were getting a new worker the week after and you'll need to show him around … hell be working with you and Naruto .. "

" Oh… I hope he's not like Naruto .."  
" actually he's quite opposite…"  
".. that's good… so I can have the week off …?"  
" yeah … "  
" Thanks you so much Kakashi "  
" yeah .. But I'm not going to do this all the time .. And I knew if I didn't let you now… there would be hell to pay…"  
" you bet… see you latter"  
Sakura walks out of his office then goes back down to hers.

--------------------

" Naruto ! BE ….. Careful………. sigh"It was Saturday and Hinata and Naruto were helping Sakura paint and Naruto just stepped in some of it .

" OH shit ! These are my favourite shoes.. Now there red!" Naruto says kicking his foot around . Hinata giggles as Naruto takes off his shoes . Sakura just shakes her head and keeps painting. Naruto sees Hinata giggling and walks over to her  
" are you laughing at me … ?"  
Hinata keeps giggling .."… yeah…"  
" oh really..?" Hinata nods and Naruto smirks  
Hinata looks at him " .. what are you going to do … "  
Naruto smirks then starts tickling Hinata  
" Ahh! giggling .. Stop ! Ha ha ha ha!"  
Naruto keeps tickling her and Hinata falls to the grounds and try's to get away but he still keeps tickling me  
" Ha ha! Naruto !" Naruto smirks at her the kisses her . Hinata relaxes then kisses back.  
Sakura looks at them. " come on… get a room…"  
Naruto and Hinata stop kissing and they both look at Sakura.  
"… your just jealous .. Cause you have no one to kiss Sakura ."Naruto says sticking his tong out  
" oh shut up Naruto … I'm going to go get something to drink at the store .. You guys want any thing ?"  
both of them shake there heads  
" ok… be back so.. And when I get back you both better have your cloths on …"  
Naruto and Hinata both blush  
Sakura grabs her wallet and walks out of the apartment and walks to the elevator. Sakura get to the elevator and presses the button . And waits. Then presses it again. Then waits .. Then presses it again and waits .

"… this is the top floor .. It takes a while for it to her here you know… ".  
Sakura turns around and sees a guy with black hair and black eyes and gets a shocked look on her face  
" …. Sasuke ?"

* * *

Lol... hope you likey... lol... review please 


	3. this is it

-1One wish  
Chapter 3: this is it

Sasuke went to his fridge and looked through it then closed it . Then he went to his cupboards and when threw them . Sasuke sighed and walked over to his couch and sat down . Then he started flicking threw the channels. flick monster by mistake flip trailer park boys  
flick tellitubbies  
"… … what the hell is this ?"  
flick a walk to remember  
"………"

_flash back  
_  
" come on Sasuke ! Please . I want to see it So Bad! Please!"  
" … No Sakura … come on… why don't you go see this movie with Ino or Hinata….?"  
"Because I want to see it with you .. Please..?"  
"… you know that I hate moves like that .. "  
" Fine… I'll just go by my self then ." Sakura walks to the counter to get her self a move ticket  
Sakura grabs her by the waist and pulls her to him ".. fine .. Ill watch the move with you … but you owe me one .."  
Sakura smiles then kisses him once " thank you !"  
Sasuke smiles ".. ill get the tickets and you get the pop corn and drinks .."  
" ok " Sakura walks over and buys the popcorn and drinks and Sasuke gets the tickets then they walk into the theatre they have to be in and sit down .

_after the movie_

Sakura stands up and wipes the tears off of her face then looks at Sasuke and pokes him . Sasuke quickly wakes up and looks at her . Sakura puts her hands on her hips "You slept throw the whole thing didn't you ?"  
"……." Sasuke nods his head  
Sakura smiles and shakes her head ".. I knew I herd you snoring a little …"  
" … no I wasn't.." Sasuke says standing up  
".. I was just kidding .."  
"………"  
Sakura looks at him and smiles " thanks for taking me any ways"  
" no problem …"

_End of flash back  
_  
Sasuke smiles at the memory then leans back on his couch , then his stomach growls. Sasuke sighs then gets up and puts his shoes on then walks out of his apartment and walks to the elevator .

Sasuke sees a girl with pink hair pressing the elevator button over and over again .  
"… this is the top floor .. It takes a while for it to her here you know… ". Sasuke says to her.  
Sakura turns around and sees a guy with black hair and black eyes and gets a shocked look on her face  
" …. Sasuke ?"

Sakura looked at him. He looked at her. He didn't even realise it could have been her … he thought that it could be any one. But never thought it would be her ..  
She was shocked. After so many years she was seeing him again … and oh god …. Did he ever look hot …" _what…. No .. get out of my head ! Out , out !.. "_ she didn't want to think about him , even though he was right in front of her . She still didn't want to think about him… it always made her sad. But back to the point.  
" Hey …. " Sasuke said  
"…. hi …"  
Finally the elevator cam ad Sakura went into it and pressed the close button as fast as she could .  
" Hey! Wait!" Sasuke tried to get to it before it closed but … luck was not on his side .

IN the elevator..

Sakura sighs" thanks god !"  
_'… why did you do that … that was stupid he needed to use the elevator too you know… ' _the inner Sakura said  
" no .. I don't want to be in here with him .. Not now … "  
_" get over it stupid … what happened between you too happened a long time ago .. You need to move on…"  
_" go away… "  
_" you cant tell me to go away.. I'm in your head … "_  
" jeez .. I'm in sane… I'm talking to my self… "

Where Sasuke is  
Sasuke was leaning agents the wall waiting for another elevator and sighs .  
" I cant believe I saw her again … I wonder if she's helping some one move in …"  
the other elevator came and he got in and pressed the #1 button and waited to reach the first floor .

Sakura walked out of the building and to the corner store across the street and grabs a bottle of diet Pepsi then looks around and pikes up a punch of other things like chips , chocolate est. then she went and paid for it . As she was wafting in line Sasuke walked in and went and grabbed bread , milk , eggs , pop and then went to wait in line behind Sakura.  
Sasuke looked at her " hey … why didn't you hold the elevator for me ?"  
Sakura get to the cashier and puts her stuff down ..  
".. sorry…. "  
".. it's ok… but .. Why did you do it ?"  
Sakura looks at the floor ".. I don't know… sorry"  
Sasuke sighs and Sakura grabs her wallet and opens it and pays for the food and a picture falls out of it but doesn't notice and pays for her stuff then walks out of the store  
Sasuke sees the picture then puts his stuff on the counter and picks up the picture and looks at it .  
The picture was off him and Sakura when they were going out in one of those 4 dollars for 4 pictures photo booths. He quickly paid for his stuff and grabs his stuff then walks out of the store and goes into the building and sees Sakura getting on the elevator and runs and gets on it too .  
Sakura looks at him and Sasuke hands her the picture . Sakura looks at him  
" how did you get that ?"  
"you dropped it when you opened your wallet "  
".. oh…. Thanks …… so.. Do you live here..?"  
".. yeah … you helping some one move in ..?"  
"…. no… I'm moving in "  
" oh… I see …"  
" yeah .."  
Finally the elevator stopped and both Sakura and Sasuke got off of it and walked towards there apartments witch were just a few doors down form each other  
" well.. This is my place… see you around .. "  
" yeah .."  
Sakura walks into her apartment and closes the door behind her .

* * *

theres another one for you ... hope you like it ... sorry for the erors.. im not good with those things sowwie...review 


End file.
